


Movie Night

by AdventurousProudYam



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousProudYam/pseuds/AdventurousProudYam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a movie night with Dan and Phil as you do quite often, and cute fluffy events occur. I couldn't think of a title either..so..yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this one night when I was going to bed, I thought it was adorable. I'm not sure if others would or not. Lets find out. At the end it changes from the reader's POV to Dan's POV. If it is OOC I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be.

You wake up, on a couch, to the smell of delicious food surrounding you. You realize that this isn't your couch and you're not quite sure how you got here, then you remember last night's events. You had gone over to Dan and Phil's apartment, like you do every so often, to have a movie night. As usual it had lasted pretty long and and Phil had gone to bed around 1 or 2 in the morning, leaving you and Dan to watch the movie. You must have fallen asleep before the movie ended on accident. You stand up and walk over to the kitchen to find Dan cooking food. The air was chilly in the apartment and you shivered crossing your arms in an attempt to keep your body heat in.

"Good morning, (Y/N). Did you sleep okay?" Dan asked when he noticed you standing there in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah," you reply," What time did I fall asleep?"

"Not much later after Phil went to bed."

"How come you did wake me up to go down to my apartment?" You lived in the same apartment complex as Dan and Phil.

"You looked comfy. (Y/N)?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay and eat?"

"Yeah sure. I'm just going to tun over to my place and get a sweatshirt first. I'm a little chilly."

"If you want you can borrow one of mine," He said pausing," you know, so that the food won't be cold when you get back," he quickly added.

"Um, okay."

"You can use my gray YouTube one. It should be on top of my bedside table."

You walk into his room and automatically see it laying exactly where he said it would and put it on. He is larger then you so the sweatshirt was quite large on you. It when past your mid thigh just covering up your pajama shorts and your fingers were just barely visible, due to the length of the sleeves. . You walk back to the kitchen and stand in the doorway with one hand up to your mouth as about 3-5 inches of the sweatshirt sleeve was flopped over, covering you hand. Your other arm was at your side just showing your finger tips. Dan was standing near the cooking food on his phone, probably on Tumblr or Twitter, when he looked up. His eyes got a little wider as he made a face you had never seen before.

"Whats that face-" You're interrupted by hi raising his phone up as he snapped a picture. "Hey! Don't take pictures of me!" You say surprised and slight annoyed, but not angry.  
He smiles and laughs as he starts taking more pictures of you getting flustered. You go towards him reaching for the phone. "Let me see them!" You say. He ceases taking pictures and raises his arm up, keeping his phone out of your reach as he moves away.

"No," He says laughing.

You chase him as he keeps the phone away from you. Out of breath he says, "Time out. Time out," and sits down on the couch in the living room. You sit down on the couch beside him, breathing heavily too, and let him catch his breath. When you both have your breath you reach for the phone.

"Hey!" he says in surprise, raising the phone into the air again. You lean reaching for the phone. He leans farther away keeping it just out of your reach. Soon you are nearly on top of him you are leaning so far over. You take your eyes off the phone and Dan's and your eyes meet. You both freeze and stare at each other. You feel a slight blush rise up and add color to your cheeks.

"Hey, Dan. What are you making?" Phil says suddenly coming into the living room. You and Dan quickly separate and sit side by side. You feel as if you are blushing even more intensely now.

"Uh, a surprise," Dan replies.

"Oh, okay. Is (Y/N) eating with us?"

"I think-" you interrupt him.

"No, I'm sorry. I better go. Um, thanks for letting me use your sweatshirt. I'll give it back to you later, okay?"

"No, it's okay. You can keep it," He replies.

"Oh, okay. Thank you," you say slightly quieter then before as you stand up and leave, "Bye, Dan. Bye, Phil. Thanks for letting me come over last night."

"Any time!" Phil says cheerfully, as Dan smiles and does a quick wave before you disappear.

"Did she fall asleep on the couch?" Phil asks Dan.

"Yeah," he answers.

\------------------------------------------------------

You and Phil are sitting at your table eating the food you were making when (Y/N) was over, in unusual silence.

"Phil?" You say breaking the silence, finally.

"Yes, Dan?"

"I think," You pause, " I think I'm in love with her."


End file.
